Scars of a Peacock
by Jess747
Summary: Learn About Lord Shen's Past


_**The Scares of a Peacock**_

**In the China, Gongmen City was ruled by the Royal Peacock family. AT the Tower of The Sacred Flames. The tower itself can be seen from miles away as it stands at ten stories tall, eight of those being a round and open atrium. At the very top sits the throne room where the ruler** **Lord Gui was pacing and down. He looked at the golden sun that was in the blue sky**

**Lord Gui [in his mind]-I prey too the heavens that my wish happens**

**The Lord took over Gongmen city when his father passed on, the door opens he turn his head too seen an goat she had a sincere smiled on her face**

**Lord Gui [anxiety]-Soothsayer what's the news?**

**Soothsayer [smoothing voice]-Lady Xue's pain is over, she gave birth too a healthily baby boy**

**Lord Gui face lightly beamed as he walked passed the Soothsayer, she fellow him behide d stopped at a door, he too ka deep breath as the door open. In the gleaming light room a softly bay noise was heard. Lord Gui walked to an peahen with joyfulness on her face as tears went down her eyes **

**Lady Xue-My lord meet your son**

**Lord Gui saw an small Leucistic peachick looked at him with his huge dark red eyes. The Lord's face smiled greatly as he held the baby in his winged arms**

**Lady Xue-My love what shall we name him?**

**The room became silent for a couple of moments**

**Lord Gui-Shen**

**Lady Xue nodded too the name. He held him close as he made his way though the open windows that leads too the Balcony. Down below the guards and citizens were waiting for the news**

**Lord Gui-Citizens of Gongmen City, today is a blissful day. My son is born and today is a national day of celebration, and tonight the firework show will begin**

**when the moon is full and the tide is high**

**The crowd cheer as the wolves guards were keeping them from going too crazy. Lord Gui turn too his loving wife who was softly resting. Baby Shen moved around a bit. Lord Gui kissed his head as he place him back in his bed and left them too get rest. Soothsayer walked up too him**

**Lord Gui-Soothsayer you worked for the Peacocks for years, thank you**

**Soothsayer-It's an honor too work for the royal Peacock Family**

**Lord Gui [in his mind]-I still have an strange feeling...what is it though**

**On the peaceful spring night all nature seemed at play. The tender moon was shining bright in the sky. In his chambers, Lord Gui was moving around restless in his bed as beads of sweat came from his feathers. IN his dreams he see the sky is red as like the heavens themselves was on fire, screaming was heard. He witness a massacre his eyes widen as he quickly woke up breathing hard**

**Lord Gui [breathing hard]-That…vision [sees his winged hands were shaking] appeared again **

**In the resting room, Shen softly cried, Lady Xue woke up and softly touched his head, Shen looked up at her and sniffed**

**Lady Xue-It's ok [picks him up] don't cry my sweet little Shen**

**Lord Gui walked too his balcony gazing at the moon, his eyes softly darken form the strange nightmare he had, Soothsayer came in standing beside Lord Gui**

**Lord Gui-Soothsayer I need you to**

**Soothsayer-Tell the future? **

**Lord Gui [puzzled]-How do you do that?**

**Soothsayer-I had it for a long time my lord, now is this about the same dream you had for the pass 28 days since the night of Lady Xue and You mating during the night storm?**

**Lord Gui-Yes ever since my wife was announced too be with a child I felt so happy but I had a twinge of fear while my mate was in labor [look t the moon] I don't know why**

**Soothsayer-If you really want too know [she fling dust in the bowl images appeared] An village is killed by an heir too a throne **

**They heard bay Shen crying **

**Lord Gui-You think my son is part of this?**

**Soothsayer-Can't say now My Lord**

**Two years later, Young Shen was walking around the place and saw one of the guards. Shen walked up too him and tugged on his tail. Boss Wolf turn around and saw the young prince **

**Boss Wolf-Hello my lord**

**Shen-Who are you?**

**Boss Wolf-I'm Boss Wolf the leader of the guards who are protecting you and your family from harm**

**Shen-Play?**

**Boss Wolf-Sorry young prince but we have royal duties **

**Shen-But I want too play**

**Boss Wolf-Fine **

**Shen [smiles]-Yay play time **

**Shen threw the ball not so far, Boss Wolf went after it and gave it too him, young Shen smiled and did it again **

**Lady Xue-Shen let the wolves do their job**

**Shen smiled at her as Lady Xue picked Shen up who snuggled in her winged arms **

**Lady Xue-Shen let's go see your father **

**Shen-Ok mommy**

**They arrived at the throne room where Lord Gui was looking over some scrolls. Lady Xue placed Shen down as Shen walked too his father**

**Shen-Hi dada**

**Lord Gui [smiles]-Hello my son, want too play on my throne?**

**Shen nodded as he got up and let Shen sit on the chair**

**Lord Gui [winged arm around Xue]-A natural right my love?**

**Lady Xue [softly smiled]-Yes my dear **

**Young Shen [acting]-I sent you too the play room**

**Shen giggled **

**Soothsayer-Morning my lord, lady and young lord **

**Shen-Nana**

**Shen got up and hugged her, Soothsayer softly smiled and patted his head**

**Lady Xue-Shen come we got too get you ready for you father's dinner tonight with the other lords**

**Shen nodded and fellow his mother, Lord Gui was happy too see that nothing has gone wrong **

**Lord Gui-Soothsayer**

**Soothsayer-I know you haven't had that dream since Shen first cried in the night **

**Lord Gui-That's true Soothsayer, I have great faith in my son**

**Soothsayer-I know you do my lord **

**Lady Xue and young Shen went walking though gardens enjoying the sunshine and the fresh flowers which were in full bloom**

**Shen [Sees a caterpillar coming form it's cocoon] Mommy what is that?**

**Lad Xue-That's a butterfly my son**

**The Butterfly landed on Shen's small head. Shen laugh as it flutter around him**

**Lady Xue-Shen you'll be a loving and firm ruler someday**

**Shen-I know mommy I'll be the best of the best **

**Lady Xue-Aye you will my son and you'll find a wonder mate who will be there for you **

**Shen' s face beamed as his mother said that**

**Lady Xue-Shen tonight is the spring festival you'll get too see fireworks **

**Shen-Fireworks?**

**Lady Xue-Yes my son many years ago your ancestor, Lord Fudo the one who made our home and this great land of China and the inventor of Fireworks **

**Head Maid-You ladyship your needed in the dining chambers **

**Lady Xue-Soothsayer will you stay with Shen?**

**Soothsayer-Yes my lady**

**Lady Xue and the Head Maid left, Shen looked at the flower**

**Soothsayer-Something on your mind young Shen?**

**Shen-Nana did my ancestor really made fire works?**

**Soothsayer-Yes and he made this land that you see before you, let me show you a view**

**Soothsayer took young Shen's feather hand and went too the highest place in the tower, Shen's eyes widen in amazement. He saw the land of Gongmen City, the sun reflects on the shimmering clam water, boats passed by the soft wind blew in Shen's small crest backwards**

**Soothsayer-Soon Shen you'll rule this mighty city **

**Shen-Wow [notice the firework factory] what's that over there?**

**Soothsayer-That is where they made the fireworks, your ancestor built that factory and made the fire works too bring peace and happiness too the folks **

**Shen-I seen him everywhere in a painting nana**

**Soothsayer-I know he is important too your family **

**Shen's stomach growled**

**Soothsayer-Let's get some peaches **

**Shen-Yes Nana**

**They went too Shen's play room where one of the maid gave him peaches, Shen took small bits too savor the taste, Soothsayer left so Young Shen can play in his play room. Shen peeked his little head though the door too make sure the coast was clear he walked too his father's throne room sat on his chair and imagined himself ruler **

**Shen [pretending]-I'm your lord I'll rule with a kind heart**

**His parents were watching this and smiled**

**Lord Gui-Honey the future of Gongmen City is in good hands**

**Lady Xue-Your right my love**

**Later hat night, The royal peacock family walked too the top of the tower, Shen was ready too see the fireworks**

**Lord Gui-Almost time Shen**

**In a flash a colorful light lit the night sky, Shen's wide eyes were fixated on the fireworks. With each boom and sound, Shen was more and more into it. After the event, they walked too Shen's room**

**Lady Xue-Had fun my son?**

**Shen [yawning]-Yes mommy**

**They smiled and left. Young Shen drifted too sleep thinking about his first experience with the fireworks . Years later, Young Shen now in his teens was studying on how too be a lord, he broadly sigh looking out the window and saw some street kids having fun **

**Soothsayer-Shen are you paying attention?**

**Shen [bored tone]-Yes Nana**

**Soothsayer-No your not your mind is on something else **

**Shen-I mean I'm almost Sixteen and I never left the place walls I want too be free **

**Soothsayer-You're very important too your parents, now study I'll be back later **

**Soothsayer left, Shen sigh got up and saw some sparklers he picked them up lit them and gazed at the mystic colors of the fire. Shen heard the kids making noises he looked out, he wanted too join them so he left the place grounds and saw the peasants having fun **

**Shen [approaching them]-Hello fellow low lives I would like too join you in your peasant like games **

**The youths looked at one another and chuckled**

**Kid-Pig-Why would we let you join you pompous prince?**

**Shen-I command you to let me play**

**Kid Raven-Come on Ju-Lo let the prince play**

**Ju-Lo-I don't know Xino what you think Ja-My?**

**Ja-My-Well…he doesn't seem like the type who played game we can teach him**

**Ju-Lo [smirking]-Fine but you have to do something first to prove you can be on of us**

**Shen fellow the youths too his parents firework factory **

**Shen-Why are we at my parent's firework factory?**

**The youths grin at one and another and looked at Shen**

**Ja-My-Here is your test go in there and lit a few of the fireworks off do that and your in **

**Shen in his head knows it's a bad idea for his parents forbid him too be near seeing that they don't want the future heir pf Gongmen City hurt but he presume going in with the boys, they looked around the factory. Shen saw powder for the fireworks**

**Shen-Wow my family firework factory it's bigger then it looks form the inside right?**

**Shen didn't heard them he turn to see the youths spreading the powder on the floor**

**Shen-Uh hey I don't think it's an good idea **

**Ja-Lo: Oh playing a game called run fire run [gave Shen the match] here try it make an explosion that no one would forget **

**Shen looked at the match the fire danced on the small stick he was intrance by it **

**Ja-My: Shen do it now or you'll never join**

**Voice-HEY! **

**The boys got sacred Shen drop match on the powder the explosion went off it can be heard from the tower **

**Lord Gui-What in the world **

**Boss Wolf-Sir the gun powder is going off**

**Lady Xue-Oh my**

**Lord Gui-I'll go with you**

**They left, Lady Xue was worry as Soothsayer stood by her side. Shen came out all covered in smoke and dust he looked up to see his father and Boss Wolf**

**Lord Gui [revulsion]-Son what have you done?**

**Shen [Crest went down]-Father…it wasn't my fault **

**Lord Gui-Let's go home we got a serious talk **

**They walked about, Lord Gui didn't say a word to Shen, Shen looked at his father his expression was filled with scorn. They got back, Lady Xue ran to Shen looking at him she felt more at ease to see her son is safe **

**Lord Gui-Honey we need to have a talk with our son**

**Lady Xue-First he needs a bath my poor little son**

**Lord Gui-That can wait he was in the firework factory setting off fireworks **

**Lady Xue-Shen you could have been killed**

**Shen-But it wasn't me it was these poor present folks and well…I learn how to make fireworks when I was a young peachick by you father**

**Lord Gui-I know but setting it off in the factory! **

**Shen looked down sigh and ashame of his actions **

**Lord Gui-Shen your forbidden form leaving the palace grounds and you'll learn how to make fireworks under supervision, your excuse **

**Shen walked away to get clean, Lady Xue looked at her husband**

**Soothsayer-Shen is at that age of rebellion **

**Lord Gui-That's what I'm scared of…[looks at the ominous cloud] I got a bad feeling **

**Shen got out of the bath and looked at the sky**

**Shen [in his mind]-Pathetic old man telling me what to do I'll be Lord soon and things will be different **

**Six Years went by, Shen now 21 was in the firework room mixing up powder for the fireworks next to him was his Boss Wolf**

**Shen-Boss Wolf go get me more powder I want to try something**

**Boss Wolf-Uh what is this something? **

**Shen-You'll see **

**Boss Wolf left, a couple more shakes from the powder something emerges, Shen looked at the powder and smirk the evilness surrounded him . Lord Gui and Lady Xue were concern for their son so they went to the Soothsayer who was already getting ready**

**Lord Gui-Soothsayer were**

**Soothsayer [cutting him off]-I know my lord [she threw something in the bowl images appeared in the air] your worry about your son gong down a dark path **

**Shen was walking til he heard his parents and the Soothsayer he closely listen**

**Shen [in his mind]-What are they saying?**

**Shen went closer without them seeing him**

**Soothsayer-If Shen doesn't changed his ways a warrior of Black and White will defect him **

**Shen couldn't believe what she said he growled low as he left the area **

**Boss Wolf-Sir I got I got the..**

**Shen-Call all the wolves all of them NOW! NOW NOW NOW**

**Boss Wolf howled as Shen saw all the wolves, they saw Shen with his Guan Dao**

**Shen-Fellow me **

**Wolf 1-Why?**

**Shen-You did pledge your loyalty to me forever now let's march the night is approaching**

**They left Gongmen City and in the forests the cold winter wind blew in the air Shen will power didn't make him cold it made him move forward**

**Boss Wolf-Sir where are we going?**

**Shen-The Panda Village**

**They saw the village the pandas were enjoying this winter's night **

**Shen [gripping his Guan Dao]-Attack NOW!**

**The wolves had fire and weapons they raid the village the pandas were running as the wolves were destroying everything., the pure white snow was tainted with blood **

**Shen [tail feathers went up]-Get them all**

**Boss Wolf and one of the wolves were about to attack a baby panda his father step in and whacks the wolves, in result Boss Wolf lost an eye**

**Panda Father-Take our son and run**

**The mother panda picked up her son and ran with the remaining pandas**

**Shen [mad]-STOP THEM **

**Some of the wolves went after the mother and young cub. Every time the mother runs death was closing in on her one wolf came form the side she barely dodge him and resume running, meanwhile The Panda father vanished, Shen went with Boss Wolf and went after the mother as well. The Panda Mother saw a crate with radishes and other vegetables. She kissed her son's head one last time shed a tear and waved to tell the wolves and Shen she was over there. They didn't hear the baby's whine the panda mother ran til she fell tried form the running, she turn to see Shen and Boss Wolf**

**Panda Mother-Please spare me**

**Shen didn't give a hesitation he stabbed her in the heart and resume doing that til he was coved in her blood like the other panda's blood was on him**

**Shen [satisfied face]-Let's go back to Gongmen City to rejoice and my parents praised me and my deed**

**They walked back the panda village in ruins, the bodies were everywhere. Shen return home, he open the door**

**Shen [happy]-Mom, Dad I…**

**Shen saw horror on their faces **

**Lord Gui [stun]-So-son how could you**

**Shen-Father…**

**Lady Xue cried **

**Lord Gui=Son your forever banished from Gongmen City**

**Shen [stun]-What!**

**Lord Gui-You heard me **

**Shen was mad as he turn and left with the wolves leaving the city, Lady Xue clinched her chest cause of the pain she felt of losing and banishing her child Lord Gui lower his head**

**Shen [turns to Boss Wolf]-Did you get the I told you to get?**

**Boss Wolf-Uh ya [took out scrolls] why though?**

**Shen-Cause [opens it] this the weapon my ancestor made and we'll use the firework factory we need metal and lots of it for soon I'll return to Gongmen City and take what is mine **

**Shen chuckled as Boss Wolf join**

**END**


End file.
